Yellow x Black
by Ballad of Sinners
Summary: Dos Historias basadas en la pareja Kise x Kuroko. Feliz 11/7!


A pesar de que en varias ciudades sean ya las doce de la noche, en la mía siguen siendo las diez...así que se podría decir que faltan dos horas para que éste día (11/7) llegue a su fin! D:!

Para mi desgracia y mi falta de atención, fue sino hasta las cuatro de la tarde que me había enterado de la razón por la cual éste día realmente era importante~...bueno, quizá no realmente importante, pero la razón del por qué una prima no dejaba de spamear con distintas imágenes de ellos dos el maldito Facebook...y la razón por la cual en Tumblr(?) una persona no dejaba de dibujar distintos escenarios que podrían ocurrir entre ellos dos...

Mi punto~!

A pesar de que ya sea un poco tarde (aunque NUNCA es tarde para dar amor al Fandom! c:!) me encuentro escribiendo esto...a pesar de que también tenga varios proyector por ahí pendiente...pero~! Valía la pena, siento que realmente lo hacía!

Así que, gente~

¡Happy Kise x Kuroko day~!

**YELLOW x BLACK**

Lo que están por leer son dos distintas historias con los chicos de la KnS como demás personajes de KuroBasu, pero principalmente, KuroKise~. Espero y sean de su agrado nwn

**Disclaimer: KuroBasu NO es de Nuestra Propiedad. La imagen que se utilizó como portada tampoco nos pertenece. c:**

**Advertencia: Mucho OCC, quizá poco sentido en los distintos titulos...no mucha creatividad, por así decirlo~. **

* * *

**~Palabras~**

**I**

* * *

Sus palabras habían sido más que ciertas.

A pesar de que se encontraban a mitad del enfrenamiento más importante de sus vidas, sus palabras habían sido más sinceras de lo incluso él hubiera creído que sonaban, sobresaltando completamente a su-de momento-rival. No eran todos los días en que se encontraba jugando contra esa persona que alguna vez consideró más que especial; no importaba el hecho si alguna vez llegó a admitirlo o no, esa era una verdad que incluso no estaba del todo seguro si sería en algo bueno compartir.

Pero ahora lo había dicho…y esa reacción realmente había sido una de las que se había esperado; la lista era larga, en primer lugar.

Kise seguía botando el anaranjado balón, pasándolo de una mano a otra; sus acciones le hacían entender al resto de los estudiantes que se encontraban dentro de la cancha que el joven rubio tenía sus ojos y mente más que fijos en el juego, pero la verdad era otra: toda su atención estaba posada en esos claros ojos que le recordaban a un hermoso cielo de verano.

-Kurokocchi…- murmuró casi para sí.

El recién nombrado tan sólo asintió silenciosamente, pero nunca dijo nada.

Regresando toda su atención en el juego intentó bloquear el intento del pequeño por robarle la pelota, intercambiando el curso del balón hacia su capitán quien era la única persona que de momento no se encontraba siendo marcada. Kasamatsu recibió la pelota sin complicación alguna, soltando al instante una nueva corrida hacia la otra parte de la cancha con la única intención de encestar; los miembros de la escuela rival no tenían planeado cederle la oportunidad sin antes ellos también dar batalla.

Lo único que Kise quería hacer era el poder deshacerse del balón, dicho pensamiento contradiciendo completamente la supuesta ideología que la mayoría de los miembros de la Generación de los Milagros se habían planteado; después de todo, tener el poder del balón aseguraba la victoria, ya que ellos mismos contaban con el poder suficiente para conseguir lo que ellos deseaban…ésta vez todo quedando en el olvido como una gran excepción, ya que ahora todo se trataba del chico cuyas palabras le habían dejado completamente sin habla, o incluso también podía decir que le habían dejado sin la capacidad de poder pensar cuerdamente.

El sonido de pasos queriendo pasarle por un costado le hizo salir de todo pensamiento, sus amarillentos ojos posándose en esa figura que estaba comenzando a correr hacia el otro lado de la cancha con la única intensión de ayudar al resto de sus compañeros. Eso era algo que de momento no podía verse capaz de permitir. Moviendo su mano casi por instinto tomó del brazo a su pequeño compañero, jalándolo hacia con él quedando así uno frente al otro.

El juego había quedado más que olvidado.

-¿Sucede algo, Kise-kun?- se encontró preguntando, sus azulados ojos posándose en esos ojos llenos de sorpresa que Kise aun se encontraba mostrando. Kuroko era conocedor de las razones por las cuales el chico se encontraba así, al mismo tiempo esto no siendo algo que iba a admitir.

-¡L-lo que acabas de decir…!- exclamó un tanto dudoso, soltando el agarre que mantuvo por cortos segundos alrededor del brazo del chico. Éste pareció complacido ante su acción, quedando parado en su lugar sin ahora tener intensión alguna de moverse.

-Lo siento.- dijo monótonamente; Kise logró percatarse de que el chico se encontraba desviando ligeramente la mirada hacia otro punto, quitando toda su atención de él, acción que no le había agradado en mucho. –No medí mis palabras.

Sobresaltado nuevamente ante sus palabras, Kise abrió la boca para replicar algo en contra de su disculpa, pero antes de poder verse capaz de realizar dicha acción un repentino dolor llegó a su espalda, cayendo al suelo instantáneamente. Desde la posición en la que se encontraba logró darse cuenta de que un nuevo par de zapatos se encontraban posando dentro de su campo visual, pero esos zapatos que no deseaba perder vista dé se estaban marchando, encaminándose hacia dónde esos zapatos rojos se encontraban.

No pudo evitar el fruncir ligeramente las cejas.

-¿Cuánto más tiempo planeas quedarte ahí, idiota?- la fuerte voz de su capitán le llamó la atención, mirándole desde su posición. Reincorporándose un poco en su lugar tomó asiento, sobando el área en que con anterioridad Kasamatsu le había golpeado.

-Eso dolió, Senpai.- sus palabras salieron entre un leve gruñido, mirando con ojos entrecerrados al pelinegro; éste tan sólo soltó un bufido, cruzando sus brazos frente a su pecho.

-Estamos a mitad de un partido, ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando por esa mente tuya, eh?- a pesar de la dureza en sus palabras Kise ya se había acostumbrado a su forma de hablar, sabiendo perfectamente el significado oculto detrás de tanta seriedad. –Párate y concéntrate ya de una vez; Seirin y sus novatos están más que dispuestos a ganar.

Esas palabras habían sido más que suficientes para que nuevamente se pusiera de pie, sacudiendo un poco sus arrugadas prendas, sus ojos brillando ahora con ese brillo especial que caracterizaban a sus ojos cuando éste se encontraba más que enfocado en ganar un partido de Basket.

Mientras se encontraba ahora caminando junto a su capitán hacia su lado correspondiente (la entrenadora de Seirin había pedido tiempo fuera) no pudo evitar el lanzar una rápida mirada hacia dónde Kuroko se encontraba sentado, una toalla bloqueando toda expresión facial del joven ya que ésta se encontraba tirada sobre su cabeza. Sonrió un poco para sí, tomando asiento mientras que ahora sus ojos se veían posados sobre ese lugar que no mucho tiempo atrás él se encontró teniendo un enfrentamiento hombre-a-hombre (one-to-one) con su ex compañero de equipo.

Y esas palabras nuevamente volvían a reproducirse vívidamente en su mente:

"_Me hace feliz…el poder jugar de esta forma con Kise-kun."_

"_De Teikou a la actualidad, haz mejorado bastante."_

"_Bien hecho, Kise-kun."_

* * *

**~Stalker Love~**

**II**

* * *

Se le había hecho casi ya costumbre el verle a cada rato con un libro en manos, tanto la portada como el titulo siendo distintos cada vez que éste se encontraba caminando por entre los pasillos de la secundaria de Teikou no prestándole atención a las personas que se encontraban rodeándole; aunque en primer lugar, eran las personas quienes no parecían en mucho estarle prestando atención.

Bueno…eso era lo que él creía, pensó.

Desde el lugar en que se encontraba le observó, una sonrisa burlona siendo embozada en sus labios ante la gran idea que le había llegado ese día.

Éste no sería de los típicos días en que su compañero de equipo deambularía por los pasillos sin llamar la atención de nadie, tranquilamente cambiando las páginas del libro mientras caminaba por ahí evitando el chocar con los demás estudiantes. Conocía perfectamente la ruta que iba a tomar; no había desperdiciado su tiempo siguiéndole constantemente días anteriores, sintiéndose ahora un tanto orgulloso por haber sido capaz de llegar con tan magnífica idea sin pedirle la ayuda a su capitán, Akashi.

-¡Hoy será cuando Kurokocchi—!

-¿Qué diablos estás haciendo, Kise?

Un tanto sobresaltado giró su rostro, encontrándose con una aborrecida expresión de la persona que tanto decía admirar—Aomine Daiki. Éste soltó un largo bostezo, posando una de sus grandes manos frente a su rostro mostrando un poco de modales; todos los golpes que en el pasado Satsuki le había dado por fin estaban dando un poco de frutos.

-¡Aominecchi!- dijo un tanto exaltado, regresando rápidamente su mirada a dónde hubiera jurado que Kuroko se encontraba…le había perdido entre la multitud de estudiantes que ahora se encontraban saliendo de las distintas aulas escolares. -¿Qué haces tú aquí?- preguntó segundos después, otorgándole ahora al moreno toda su atención.

Aomine parpadeó un poco, chasqueando después su lengua. –Eso fue lo que pregunté yo, idiota.- gruñó, metiendo sus manos ahora dentro de los bolsillos de sus oscuros pantalones. Segundos después de haber dicho esas palabras sus ojos se abrieron un poco como si hubiera recordado algo, ahora dándole al joven rubio una mirada un tanto frustrada y acusadora. -¿Estabas siguiendo a Tetsu?- volvió a gruñir, ésta vez obteniendo un grito sorpresivo por parte del chico.

-¡No es lindo acusar así a la gente, Aominecchi!- dijo entre pucheros, desviando nerviosamente la mirada.

Sabía que estaba muy fuera de su personaje el actuar de esa forma, pero no era como si fuera a admitir que le habían atrapado en el acto de estar acosando el miembro más pequeño de todo su equipo.

-Además,- comenzó diciendo, cruzando sus brazos frente a su pecho –lo que haga no creo que le venga importando a Aominecchi.

Esas palabras realmente habían ocasionado que algo dentro de él se rompiera, deseando ahora más que nada el poder golpear al joven rubio ante la facilidad en que se encontraba retándole. Embozando una arrogante sonrisa, miró a su compañero de equipo mientras alzaba una ceja un tanto burlonamente. –Comprendo.- dijo, caminando hasta quedar parado a un costado del rubio. –Iré a por Tetsu entonces, tengo cosas de que hablar con él. Sigue con lo que estabas haciendo, pequeño idiota.- saludó por sobre su hombro, tomando ese camino en el que estaba seguro que el joven peli-celeste había desaparecido.

Kise estaba más que anonadado.

-¡No puedes hacer eso!- gritó, llamando la atención de tanto el moreno cómo demás personas que se encontraban circulando entre los pasillos.

Aomine se detuvo en su camino, mirando con el mismo semblante burlón al rubio. Éste realmente parecía más que sobresaltado, sus cejas frunciéndose de una forma infantil pero la seriedad realmente se podía ver reflejada sobre estos.

-Vamos, Kise.- dijo el moreno en arrogancia. –No te debe de importar lo que haga, así que deja de molestar.

Soltando un gruñido Kise se quedó parado en su lugar, sus manos cerrándose en puño. Las palabras que Aomine había dicho en parte eran ciertas, y si él le contradecía le haría entender que éste había ganado completamente la batalla. Inhalando un poco de aire siguió al moreno con los ojos, percatándose ahora de que éste estaba siguiendo un camino muy distinto al que Kuroko había estado tomando con anterioridad.

Una sonrisa que expresaba su victoria se encontró decorando sus labios.

Ignorando ya al moreno le siguió por unos momentos a sus espaldas, dando vuelta en la esquina más cercana mientras de reojo veía que Aomine seguía caminando sin rumbo fijo. En ese momento realmente podía llegar a admitir que había sido bueno el haber acosado al chico hasta comprender exactamente a dónde se había estado dirigiendo todos los días durante la hora del almuerzo: la azotea, para ser más exactos.

Subiendo a largas zancadas las escaleras, se encontró con el único obstáculo que le estaba impidiendo el encontrar a ese chico al que tanto había estado siguiendo. Y sorpresivamente, se encontraba realmente nervioso. Su mano ya estaba sobre la perilla de la puerta, girándola lentamente hasta que la puerta se sentía más que ligera que ante un simple jalón, ésta quedaría completamente abierta. Pero se había detenido en sus acciones, sus amarillentos ojos posados en sus manos.

No había pasado una semana pensando sus palabras para nada…sobre todo no había pasado casi dos años guardándose ese sentimiento que a diario ya le estaba volviendo loco por no verse capaz de abiertamente expresar aquello que sentía por su joven compañero de equipo.

Levantando de golpe la cabeza abrió la puerta, la fuerte briza de primavera chocando contra su cuerpo ante la forma tan rápida en que la había abierto. El escenario que se encontraba frente a él era el mismo que se podía apreciar: partes del campus escolar, distintos edificios de la ciudad al igual que techos de casas y demás cosas; pero de todo ese escenario, había sido ese pequeño cuerpo que se encontraba parado a escasos centímetros de chocar contra la reja de protección.

Tragando saliva con un poco de fuerza, se encaminó a dónde el susodicho se encontraba parado.

En parte, como se lo había esperado, el joven no se había percatado de esa nueva presencia que se encontraba dentro de la azotea, al parecer no escuchando tampoco el golpe de la puerta tras haber sido azotada por la gran fuerza del viento. Y ahora que se encontraba ya a pocos centímetros de distancia de ese pequeño cuerpo, se detuvo.

Kuroko seguía ignorante de él, sus pequeñas y pálidas manos volviendo a cambiar la hoja del libro hacia una nueva que mostraba más texto o imágenes quizá; Kise sonrió para sí, sintiéndose ahora más que fascinado ante su forma de actuar. Sin decir nada o sin hacerle entender que ya no se encontraba solo en ese gran lugar, movió sus brazos posándolos alrededor del cuello de Kuroko, atrayéndole a su vez contra su pecho en ese supuesto abrazo en que le había agarrado.

Un pequeño y casi inaudible grito había salido de la boca del chico ante la sorpresa de verse de un momento a otro dentro de un abrazo, levantando un poco su rostro hasta encontrarse con esa seria pero al mismo tiempo agradable sonrisa del joven rubio cuyos ojos los tenía cerrados.

-¿Kise-kun?- se encontró cuestionando segundos después al darse cuenta de que su acompañante no tenía intensión alguna de decir algo al respecto ante su extraña forma de actuar, una de sus manos viéndose posadas sobre esa mano que se encontraba muy cerca de su mejilla.

Kise, al ser llamado por esa suave voz, abrió los ojos; esas dos lagunas que con tranquilidad se encontraban observándole atrajeron una nueva sensación a su pecho, fortaleciendo el agarre que tenía alrededor del cuerpo del chico no deseando en ningún momento el soltarle. No ahora que le tenía tan cerca, su barbilla cayendo sobre esos suaves y sedosos cabellos que le recordaban ahora a la misma suavidad de una almohada.

-¿Podrías soltarme?- se encontró diciendo; pero a pesar de que estaba diciendo eso, no se sentía incomodo por encontrarse siendo abrazado por su compañero de equipo.

El rubio tan sólo se limitó a negar con su cabeza, la mano que había con anterioridad sentido el suave tacto de piel ajena ahora entrelazando sus dedos con esa mano que pertenecía a su compañero.

-Quiero…- comenzó diciendo un tanto dudoso; las palabras que tanto había repasado como un maldito ensayo de graduación quedando más que olvidado en alguna parte de su mente. La primera misión de poder tener al chico entre sus brazos había resultado más que perfecta, pero aun quedaba pendiente la misión de confesar sus sentimientos, ahora estando más que consciente que dichosa tarea era más simple de decir que de realizar. –Quisiera el poder…permanecer un rato más…así…- dijo bobamente, sintiendo ahora un poco de calor llenar su rostro.

Kuroko ahora fue el quién no pudo contener una sonrisa de ser embozada en sus labios, sus ojos mirándole con más suavidad y con sentimiento. Dejando cruelmente el libro caer contra el suelo de la azotea usó su mano libre para posarla sobre los rubios cabellos de su compañero, batallando un poco ante la diferencia de estaturas. Sus dedos se pasaron por entre sus largos mechones, acariciando su cabellera de una forma tan afectiva que realmente le habían dejado sin palabras, sus ojos abriéndose ligeramente ante la sorpresa que le habían creado sus acciones.

Entre sus momentos de sorpresa pudo observar el cómo los labios del chico se encontraban moviendo, ahora siendo un gran sonrojo lo que llenaba su rostro. Estaba seguro qué, de poder morir ante el simple hecho de escuchar dos simples palabras ser así de fácilmente mencionadas…en ese momento instante él ya se encontraría pasando por una de las puertas del Infierno de Dante o incluso quizá por las puertas del Paraíso; leer los libros que Akashi le prestaba de en vez en cuando realmente no atraían nada bueno, notó.

_"Está bien."_

No había mucho sentimiento o importancia en esas palabras, la gente que fuera a escucharlas realmente podría decir eso; pero para él esas palabras tenían un significado completamente distinto. Cuando le había pedido a Kuroko que le dejara el seguirle abrazando por unos momentos más realmente había esperado el ser rechazado, empujado o incluso también ser de alguna forma insultado.

¿Cómo diablos fue que llegó a pensar de esa forma?

Embozando una sonrisa soltó un poco su agarre, utilizando únicamente la fuerza de una mano para girar el cuerpo de Kuroko hasta que éste quedo completamente frente al suyo. No desperdició ningún segundo más, y sus labios fueron ahora los que reclamaron una parte más del cuerpo del chico.

Haber guardado de sus fanes o de todas esas chicas que en un pasado había citado su primer beso había valido la pena, ahora viéndose compartiéndolo con esa persona que realmente amaba.

* * *

Nota de Autor:

Uhm...a un principio tenía planeado escribir varios Shots/Drabbles hasta que me rompiera la cabeza o mis manos comenzaran a doler ante la forma tan adicta en que me encontraba tecleando :lol:, pero por falta de tiempo nomás me vi capaz de escribir dos historias...historias que por suerte salieron un poco largas, creo yo nwn;

Quizá después vuelva a realizar algo similar a esto pero con otra pareja distinta, aunque realmente no sé. Dejé una tercera historia pendiente, la cual quizá la publique mucho después si la llego a terminar como un simple One-Shot dentro de la pagina o la adjunte a los Shots de _Compatibilidad_.

Pero de momento~...simplemente puedo decir que tengo que ponerme a terminar mi demás trabajo! xD

A los fans de Kise x Kuroko, espero y hoy haya sido un lindo día para ustedes dentro del Fandom de esa pareja...ya que mi mente fue vilmente violada por la belleza de esos FanArts x/x

Saludos~!

Gracias por Leer nwn.!

_**-BALLAD OF SINNERS-**_

_**-CAELUM-**_


End file.
